Petit oubli lors d'une mission à Barcelone
by asami28
Summary: Takeshi et Hayato sont en mission à Barclone. Malheureusement, le brun pose un lapin de trop à son cher et tendre qui lui passe un savon en compensation xD


Disclamer : Je ne suis pas Akira Amano (et tant mieux xD sinon Reborn ne serait pas un shonen xP)

Rating : M

Pairing : 8039

Quant on laisse une folle échapper de l'asile publier ses délires, cela donne ça xD

ONE SHOT

* * *

Gokudera Hayato attendait tranquillement en écoutant de la musique avec son Ipod. Appuyé sur un garde-fou, il fredonnait une musique déprimante. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en écouter mais un certaine personne lui avait mis dans la tête. Soudain, il soupira, il regarda autour de lui mais la personne qu'il attendait n' était pas là .

Il allait finir par croire qu'il lui avait pos un lapin! Il retourna et respira profondement l'air salé de la mer pour se calmer. Il était devant un petit restaurant où s'arrêtaient les touristes pour profiter de la vue marine. La mer tait agitée, un orage se préparait. Il sentit une goutte tombait sur le bout de son nez, il commençait à pleuvoir. Désespéré , il n'avait rien pour s'abritait, il ordonna mentalement son ami de se dépêchait. Il en avait marre, ce n'était pas la pluie, il aimait ça. Mais il n'était pas patient et il n'allait pas longtemps supporté les regards aguicheurs que lui lançaient certaines touristes assises quelques mètres de lui.

Il crût à un miracle quand il vit quelqu'un courir vers lui. Il s'apprêtait l'engueuler mais en relevant la tête l'homme n'avait rien de familier, un vendeur ambulant. Encore. Ça aussi il en avait marre. Avec leurs "par-agua, par-agua, tres euros", bon sang, il y en avaient tout les coins de rue. Barcelone est vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une ville touristique. Par contre, niveau soleil, ce n' était pas encore ça. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était arrivé et il n'avait pas encore vu une éclaircie. Lassé , le gardien décida de rentrer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil puis traversa la rue, parcouru une longue place et arriva devant l'hôtel.

Il entra et prit l'ascenseur. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il enleva ses habits trempés et mit son jean, sa chemise et sa veste sur le radiateur. Il se retrouva en boxer dans la salle de bains. Il prit un serviette et enfila un tee-shirt et un autre jean. Il s'installa sur le canapé , devant la télé, en se séchant les cheveux. Énervé , il prit une bière dans le frigo et regarda son portable. Aucun message, aucun appel en absence. Il jura en balançant l'objet contre le canapé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait attendre mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait débordé le vase! Il entendit une clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux aux ciel et s'affala sur le canapé.

-Je suis rentré ! Bon sang toute cette pluie! Quant il pleut en Espagne, il fait pas semblant. Je suis trempé.  
-Vraiment? Tu as du rester un moment sous la pluie.  
-La circulation est terrifiante ici, personne ne s'arrête pour laisser passer les piétons. Il y a un monde fou de chaque côté de la route, il faut pratiquement courir pour ne pas se faire écraser.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Euh...Gokudera? Ça va ?  
-Quoi? Tu me demandes si moi ça va?  
-Euh...et bien...  
-Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose, par hasard?  
-Bah non, enfin....AH!  
-Oui ah! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Ça te vas bien de m'amadouer avec tes promesses mais ça te ferait quelque chose de les tenir?  
-Non...laisse moi t'expilquer!  
-Et bien vas y explique moi! Tu as intêret avoir un excuse en bétons!  
-Désolé , vraiment!  
-C'est la 8ème fois, Takeshi!  
-Je sais mais

-J'en ai marre! C'est bon, c'est fini!  
-Non, s'il te plaît, écoutes moi! Hayato!  
-C'est quoi cette fois? Hein? Ne me dis pas que le Juudaime t'a donné une mission! Ou alors tu as dû t'entrainer avec la stupide vache? Ou avec Squallo? Tu as vu une vieille dame en difficulté et tu t'es senti obligé de l'aider? Tu n'as pas pu arriver à l'heure car tu te sens toujours obligé de sauver des vies!  
-S'il te plaît...  
-Oh! Mais si encore tu n'arrivais pas pas seulement à l'heure, ça irait! Mais oublier complètement un rencard que TU as fixés ! Là c'est impardonnable!  
-Je sais et je comprends ta colère mais écoutes, je...  
-Quoi?  
-Je...j'oublies tout en ce moment, on est dans une ville étrangère...ce matin je suis parti en mission et je me suis laissé aller. Il y a tellement de chose voir et faire...  
-C'est ça ton excuse? Bon, j'en ai marre. Moi je vais me coucher.  
-Hayato...  
-Ecoute, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Je vais dormir.  
-Bien, j-je vais dormir sur le ca -Je ne suis pas assez débile pour te dégager du lit, tu as payé cette chambre avec moi.  
-O-ok.

Takeshi avait les larmes aux yeux. L'argenté ne le détestait pas, il s'en foutait royalement. Hayato s'allongea sur le lit, il ferma les yeux et il soupira. IL en avait tellement marre, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de s'enervait, son caractère impulsif lui faisait dire des choses qu'il regrettait. Et le brun le savait. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils se comprenaient sans besoin de parler. Ils s'aimaient et prenaient leurs pieds. Alors, pourquoi?  
Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas lui pardonnait? Ce n' était pas si grave...  
Il se prenait la tête mais il s'arrêta net quant il entendit des gémissements. Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Yamamoto était entrain de pleurer. Gokudera s'approcha de lui, il était assit sur le canapé , la tête dans ses mains. L'homme aux cheveux d'argents posa une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Hayato tressaillit, machinalement, il se baissa et passa son pouce sur ses larmes. Ils se regardèrent. Takeshi rompit le silence.

-Oh Hayato, je suis si désolé , si tu savais.  
-C'est pas grave, ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais pas. Tu me connais, je m'enflamme facilement.  
-Oui.

Il eut son petit rire qui rassurait tellement Hayato.

-Tu sais, je m'en veux d'avoir oublier. Je t'avais promis qu'on irait faire une balade sur la plage en amoureux, et pourtant...  
-Tu t'es pris dans l'ambiance de la ville, c'est normal!  
-Non! On oublie pas des choses comme ça!

C'était le monde l'envers. Hayato cherchait une raison et Takeshi s'énervait. La scène prit une tournure comique. Exaspéré , le gardien de la tempête rompit tout les doutes en embrassant le gardien de la pluie. Leurs lèvres s'enflammèrent et ils furent pris d'un désir enflammé et d'une passion foudroyante. L'air devînt électrique, et l'argenté se laissa glisser sur le sofas pendant que son amant le dévorait de baiser. Il enleva sa chemise mouillée par la "ville du soleil" et la jeta près de la table basse en verre bleuté qui contrastait avec le canapé en cuir blanc cassé où étaient allongés les deux amant. Tout en embrassant son amant il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et le retira doucement. Il continua ses baisers en jouant avec ses tétons, qui devenaient de plus en plus durs, et taquinant son nombril. L'agenté se sentait fondre sous tant de désir.

Arrivé à son bas ventre, le brun défit sa ceinture et déboutonna le jean d'un geste vif et précis puis le fit glisser suivit de son boxer. Lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses convoitises, il dût faire un effort surhumain pour se contrôler car il ne voulait pas que son amant se braque et l'envoie balader comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand Takeshi allait trop vite à son goût. L'argenté n'était pas coincé mais presque...

Il était surtout très susceptible et il lui a fallu attendre un moment avant qu'il puisse faire l'amour avec lui sans qu'il ne bronche ou qu'il esquive. Combien de fois avait-il était puni de sexe pendant un mois entier ? Une bonne dizaine de fois peut-être plus ? Yamamoto était calme et compréhensif mais il ne tenait pas longtemps sous ce genre de torture. Mais heureusement pour lui, son cher et tendre changeait d'avis rapidement en voyant un certain président du comité de discipline tournait un peu trop autour de son gardien adoré.

Takeshi lécha le bout de la virilité de son amant avec sa langue experte tout en mordillant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Alors que Hayato pensait qu'il était impossible de ressentir plus de plaisir, son amant mit son sexe dans sa bouche et commença des mouvements de va-et-viens. L'argenté tressaillit, il sentit une vague de frissons lui remontait jusqu'à sa nuque qui l'excita encore plus si possible et il se libéra de son érection dans la bouche du gardien de la pluie en un gémissement sensuel. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres recouvertes de semence blanche. Puis, il remonta vers les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qu'il embrassa tendrement.

-Hayato, ça va?

-Mmmhh~~Oui~~Encore...J'en veux encore...

Takeshi ne se fit pas prier, il fit rentrer un premier doigt dans l'entrée de son gardien chéri qui se cambra sous le plaisir. Croyant que c'était à cause de la douleur, il ressortit son doigt et recommença le mouvement. Puis, il introduit un deuxième et dans un même enchaînement, fit de même pour le troisième. Il enchainait les mouvements circulaires au va-et-viens, l'argenté sentit que sa tête lui tournait, il était déconnecté, ne sentant rien au alentour sauf les soins que lui promulguait son amant. Le sortant de sa transe, ce dernier lui susurra :

-Je vais te faire voir des étoiles, mon amour.

-Garde tes phrases à l'eau de rose pour un autre.

-Ohh~~Mais Kyouya n'aime pas ça non plus...

-Tch! Enfoiré!

-Hahaha, je plaisante, tu le sais bien, non?

Tout en murmurant sa question, il laissa un doigt glisser vers sa virilité, la frôlant à peine. Hayato sursauta subitement, prit de chatouille à cet endroit impitoyable.

-A-arrête ç-ça~!

-Hhm...pourtant tu aimes ça. fit-il avec un large sourire.

-N-non, je vais venir~

-Pas maintenant, je n'ai pas encore fini...

-Mmmh~Tu crois que ça se contrôle? Abruti!

-Alalah, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix alors.

Toujours avec son grand sourire, il sortit ses doigts sous un grognement de la part de l'argenté. Puis, enfin, inséra sa virilité doucement dans l'entrée de son amant. Ce dernier écarta ses jambes pour le laisser entrer et une fois fait, il enroula celles-ci autour de la taille du brun. Celui-ci poussa légèrement et resta immobile un instant pour que son ange s'habitue à sa présence. Hayato donna un léger coup de rein et Takeshi sût que c'était le moment. Il commença ses mouvements de va-et-viens, de plus en plus précis, jusqu'au moment où il changea d'angle.

Gokudera sentit son coeur explosait et ses yeux virent des étoiles malgré ce qu'il avait juré tout à l'heure. Takeshi répéta ses assauts sur sa prostate et quant il sentit que la jouissance n'était plus loin, il prit le sexe de son bien-aimé entre ses mains et coordonna ses mouvements avec ceux de ses hanches. Ce fut le coup de trop pour Hayato qui crût qu'il allait mourir tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter autant de plaisir.

Ils se libèreraient tout deux en même temps dans un même gémissement de plaisir pur. Le brun donna quelques derniers coups de hanches puis sortit de son amant pour venir glisser à côté de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argents resserra l'étreinte, il aimait tant être dans ces bras qu'il se sentit ronronnait de bonheur. Il rougit et sentit une main lui lever le menton pour y déposer un baiser tendre. La nuit fut enflammée, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient faillit mourir, mais de plaisir, ils étaient montés au 7ème ciel . Les deux amants se réveillèrent au petit matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Encore en sueur, halentant, la chemise de Takeshi comme seule couverture.

-Je t'aime tellement. dit l'argent .  
-Te quiero. répondit en souriant le brun.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se rendormirent dans leur lit, bien au chaud.

* * *

FIN

Voilà ma première fiction sur Reborn =)

L'idée m'ai venue quand je suis allée à Barcelone et je n'ai pu voir que de la pluie. La seule fois où je peux y aller et y'a des inondations =_=" (un signe ? xD)

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ^^

Si oui, laissez une review =)

Si non...laissez en une quand même x)


End file.
